


The Tally Grows

by Awkward_Thumbs_Up



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Major Character Death Mentioned, Other, Truth hurts, um some writing liberties lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Thumbs_Up/pseuds/Awkward_Thumbs_Up
Summary: "I didn't know things would turn out like this-."Glistening tears went flying as Kody flipped his head towards Lumine.“But somehow my dad did?”Kody finds out the werewolf who attacked his father and a much different goal in sight.





	The Tally Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is just a small Drabble i made while thinking about the webcomic Lumine~this is my first time writing a fanfic, and also essentially my first draft, no edits whoops so don’t be surprised if I go back and edit this....
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Also, spoiler warning for those not caught up with the most recent chapters!
> 
> Read the comic here:  
> https://m.webtoons.com/en/drama/lumine/list?title_no=1022&page=1&webtoon-platform-redirect=true

Navigating the Terranova streets was hard for Kody and Lumine, even with the later’s familiarity with the area. Yet, somehow, they arrived at Sera's apartment with no further complications from Lumine’s “mother.”

The mother that sent a werewolf after him.

~~The werewolf that killed his father.~~

The monster that Lumine and him narrowly avoided for a second time.

Kody heard a click from behind him, and barely stoped himself from turning around in a panic as he realized Lumine was just locking the door. He couldn't help it; Kody was on edge. He could barely look outside without remembering the lapping flames that surrounded his father. His lop-sided smile stretching the dried blood on his cheeks as he tried to console Kody. Protect Kody. Because Kody was too weak to take care of himself. 

Even with the gravity of the situation dawning upon him, Kody was drawn to the golden werewolf standing behind his father, wearing battle scars like a royal cloak. Shining golden eyes that could look through you, or rather, through the boy standing next to you

He has no idea what Lumine was capable of. Maybe if he asked, that wolf would have told him, giving his father time to heal himself. Would she have killed Lumine, instead of his father?

He almost wants to turn back and ask the young werewolf himself, but before he could think better of it, he breaks from his thoughts with a forceful shake to his left shoulder. "Kody," Lumine tumbled out, “are you okay?”

_Take care of each other, alright?_

Now Kody _really_ didn't want turn around.

Head down, he whispered, “Did you know?”

“Sorry, what was that?”

He ignores the eroded feeling in his chest. "It's funny. I was so sure if I just stuck to myself, things would be alright. Then, you walk in, without invitation, without Dad even telling me, and bit by bit, you start dragging me into the very things I wanted to avoid.” Enemies. Traitors. Disappointments.They started to blur together in the past years, but somehow Lumine managed to put them back into the main focus of his life.

"Kody?" Lumine, again, tries to reach him.

“Did you know they were following you?”

“I-I didn’t know about them, no. Just that I was in danger.”

At another time, Lumine's nervous voice would remind Kody of a timid boy that found him reading in the attic. A new face, new confidant, and before he knew it, a new friend.

But now he just sees the weakness he could have prevented if things just stayed the way they were. He wished he had the strength use his useless fire and turn the last few weeks into ash.

“Well you didn’t think about who else would be in “danger,” did you?” His eyes sting with tears welling up from the shameful, ugly part of him

Lumine takes a step back.

"I didn't know things would turn out like-But he was too distracted by the gleam of Kody’s tears flying to the side as he flipped his head towards Lumine.

“ _But somehow my dad did?_ ”

Another step. Lumine wouldn't reach his eyes.

Kody’s chest is tight, desperately trying to hold in the betrayal rising up. It seems to grow with every person he meets. He clutches his jacket, and feels spots of wetness where his tears have landed. Underneath his shaking hand, his heart screams the words he needs to release.

“He’s gone now, do you understand?

I lost my father because he tried to help you out with you DAMN FAMILY PROBLEMS!”


End file.
